


Sanctuary

by saladfingers



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Junior likes to people watch when he goes to the park with his mom





	Sanctuary

Seven-year-old James Rennie Junior is a fan of people watching. His mom has an easel set up, painting the hues in the sky, while her son sits on the ground beside her. Whether the forecast claims it to be rain and clouds in the sky or a sunshine day, mother and son come to the park without fail. She falls into a melodic tune, humming whatever song had been on the radio the day before.

James Junior smiles and bobs his head along as he strings together flower crowns. His mom creates painting after painting. Junior creates crown after crown. He sticks by her side, she calls him her Little Helper.

"How do I help, Mama?"

"You help me remember the good in the world. You help me remember what is worth fighting for."

He doesn't start asking questions. He doesn't need to know. He just keeps making his crowns and listening to his mother's humming. He hears the soft brushstrokes as she paints another masterpiece. He watches as a boy a little older than him takes off running down the sidewalk. Seeing the boy run causes a warm glowing feeling to form in James Junior's stomach. He holds back a gasp when the boy trips and falls.

The other boy doesn't cry. He's tough and sits there, cradling his arm. James Junior stands before he realizes what he's doing. He holds his new flower crown in a tense grip. They are mostly bright blue buttercups, and he wants to show the other boy. He runs fast with his short legs, stopping short of the boy who watches him with a suspicious gaze. James Junior looks sadly at the cut before placing the crown on the boy's head.

"I made it special. It's got special powers."

"Powers?"

"It takes the pain away. Mama says so."

Whatever the other boy was about to say is halted quickly. Two men, one being James Rennie "Big Jim" Senior, appear on the scene. They collect their respective sons and quickly exit the park.


End file.
